Today's hearing systems and hearing devices often have numerous advanced features and provide for enormous capabilities and for a great flexibility. This can lead to some confusion of a user of the hearing system; e.g., because the hearing system does not behave the way the user would intuitively expect, and/or because the user has problems to properly operate the hearing system. The latter may be the case, because too many buttons are available on a remote control of the hearing system, or because one and the same button has multiple meanings at a hearing device of the hearing system. This is dissatisfactory for the user and may result in an inferior performance of the hearing system.
Typically, a user will call his hearing device professional, e.g., his hearing device fitter or audiologist, when seeking assistance concerning the hearing system. But, if the user has, by accident, changed parameters of the hearing system in such a way that speech intelligibility is very poor, the problem may occur, that the user is not even able to understand what his hearing device professional tries to tell him when being called for assistance.
From EP 1 628 503 A2, a hearing device is known, which is adapted to automatically requesting an establishment of a communication connection to a support provider. One event upon which such a communication connection is established, is, that the hearing system automatically detects a failure of the hearing device. Said EP 1 628 503 A2 does not address the case that the user feels a need for assistance.
From US 2003/0138109 A1, a hearing-aid device with embedded internet interface is known. This hearing-aid device determines the occurrence of abnormal operating conditions and automatically reports to a hearing aid acoustician, using said internet interface. Said US 2003/0138109 A1 does not address the case that the user feels a need for assistance.